It's The End of The World (As We Know It)
by Greenlee
Summary: So, popular demand has convinced me to make this one shot it's own story. Of course it's a Beth/Daryl Story, but with a bit of a twist! Like all my stories to be safe I am going to rate it M, my stories do tend to be very mature with sex scenes, if that's not your thing, you won't won't to read them!
1. Chapter 1

**ok, so this might not actually be a one shot! If I decide to continue, I'll move it over and make it it's own story.**

It's The End of The World As We Know It

Daryl kept his bow level with his shoulder and lifted his head. Someone was running in the woods, running hard and fast. The footsteps were too light to be Merle or one of the guys they had joined up with. There was safety in numbers, but Daryl hated those men. A flash of white broke through his line of vision and sure enough some of those motherless bastards were trailing behind. He blinked and realized it was a tiny woman when she jumped up and grabbed a branch, quickly pulling herself up the tree. The walkers stood at the bottom of the tree snapping and pushing, trying to get to her. Daryl notched his bow and let loose an arrow instantly killing the biggest one. He quickly reloaded and took care of the last few. He heard more footsteps and turned.

"Claimed!" He said meeting Len's eyes. Thankfully Joe and Merle were with Len, they witnessed his claiming. He wasn't listening to Len raping and sharing another person around. He walked over to retrieve his arrows and looked up before quickly looking back down. "Y'all stay back. Looking ain't free either." Daryl added when he realized she must have had to run from her house or cabin in the middle of the night. She was wearing a white nightgown, little slip on sneakers and nothing else. She hugged herself closer to the tree trunk and trembled. She had a messenger bag across her body. "You bit girl?" Daryl asked walking around the tree as she shook her head and smoothed the skirt against her body. It had been raining last night and earlier this morning, the girl had to be wet and freezing. "Don't make me climb up there, you hear?" Daryl said waiting with his hands free in case she fell. "What's your name?"

"Beth." The girl said softly. "I'm looking for my family."

"Well they're likely dead now." Len said inching his way closer. Merle grabbed him and pulled him back. Joe socked him in the face. Beth flinched half way down and froze against the tree.

"You know the fucking rules." Joe snarled as three more men worked their way into the little half circle formed around Daryl and the tree.

"You hurt?" Daryl asked as she lowered herself. He stepped forward, growing impatient at her slow decent and reached up and grabbed her around the waist and lowered her to the ground. She placed her hand against the trunk to steady herself.

"I rolled my ankle." Beth said softly trying to keep some distance between her and the men. She prayed that her Daddy, Maggie, hell even one of those strangers that had shown on the farm would show up. Daryl walked forward and took her bag from her and draped it over his body before dropping and checking her ankle out. He ran his hand over her legs arms and back. "I said I wasn't bite." Beth said softly.

"Just making sure. Don't want to be sleeping and you turning and killing me." Daryl said standing back up.

"I'll just be on my way, thank you for the help." Beth said holding her hand out for her bag. "There's nothing useful for you in there." Daryl took advantage of her outstretched hand and pulled her closer, stooping to lift her over his shoulder.

"Merle you want to explain to her what claimed means." Daryl said making sure his arm kept her nightgown over her ass.

"Well girly, Daryl here found you and rescued you, he claimed you. You're his to do whatever he wants with." Merle said. "He'll keep you safe too. You're pretty lucky. Had anyone else found you he might share, but Daryl is a selfish little prick with his toys."

"I'm not a toy!" Beth said. "Please I need to find my family. Our farm was overrun, I got separated a few days ago."

"Yeah if we run into them great, they can trade for you." Merle added.

"Both of you shut up." Daryl said as they came across the cabin they had set up for shelter for the night. Beth rested against his shoulder; she'd make a run for it when they were all sleeping. Daryl adjusted his grip on her as he stomped into the cabin and turned into a room and slammed the door shut tossing his bow and the bags in don't of the bed.

"Do I got to tie you to the headboard?" He asked as Beth crouched in the corner and hugged her knees. Beth shook her head and watched while he filled a kettle with water and placed it on a small wood stove that was in the room. He opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a large beach towel and tossed it to her. "Get warm." He said opening what she thought was a closet, but it turned out to be a small bathroom. He pulled out a huge metal bowl; it must have been for parties or something before hand and placed it on the floor. "We got buckets in all the bathrooms, if you take a dump fill the back of the tank and you can flush." Daryl said pouring some of the cold water into the huge bowl. He dropped a bundle of facecloths on the floor. "Give me your wet dress." Beth shook her head and crouched lower in the corner. Daryl was losing his patience. "Wrap up in the towel and give me your fucking soaking wet clothing before you get sick!" He said raising his voice. He waited another few seconds before walking over and lifting it off her himself, blushing slightly at her nakedness. Beth quickly covered herself with the towel only to be hauled back to her feet and walked towards the bed.

"Ouch." Beth said grimacing. Daryl tried to be gentler as he laid her on another towel and elevated her ankle. He sat with his back to her and poked around at her foot. Beth tried to keep still and quiet but she was tearing up, her foot might have been worse off than she thought.

"Doesn't feel broke." Daryl said as he reached under the bed and pulled out another bag. He pulled a first aid kit from the bag and cracked an ice pack and put an ace bandage on the bed just as the kettle started to whistle on the stove. He sauntered over and used a facecloth to lift the kettle and poured the boiling water in the bowl with cold water in the bowl. He dumped her bag out on the bed. "You weren't kidding, ain't much in here." He said. There were a few bags of jerky, some trail mix, one of those frilly scarves women loved, a water bottle that actually looked pretty useful and a dull knife.

"It's not mine. I found it in the woods." Beth said watching while he dipped a facecloth in the warm water. She was surprised when he started wiping the mud off her legs and arms. He wiped the bit of walker guts and blood that had sprayed her in the face before dipping a clean cloth and handing it to her.

"You can clean the rest." He said turning away. Beth wiped down her chest and watched while he riffled through his things and came up with a ratty looking shirt. He tossed it to her. "Ain't much but it'll have to due till your dress is dry. I might be able to trade one of your jerky bags for clothes from one of the other rooms if there was anything in there. I can go ask."

"You could only claim one room?" Beth asked. "If they don't need the clothes, they won't just give it to you?" Daryl shook his head. "Are you asking? I thought the jerky was yours now."

"I'm not going to steal your stuff." Daryl said picking her knife up and pulling out his sharpening stone. "This knife is duller than a spoon. You use it?"

"Their heads were pretty soft." Beth said as she pulled the towel around herself for warmth. Daryl grunted out a little laugh and continued to clean and sharpen her knife, testing the edge along the edge of one of his arrows.

"You can have this back when we're in the woods. No offence I don't really trust you not to stab me in the middle of the night."

"I've never stabbed a living person before." Beth said softly. "If you think you can trade some of the stuff from the bag that's not useful for things we'll need go ahead." Beth said. Daryl looked up and was pleased she had put the t-shirt on.

"I think Merle got a room with a few things in it. He likes Jerky." Daryl said grabbing a bag. "I got a can of ravioli in my bag. We're eating that for supper." Daryl added on his way out the door. Beth rubbed her stomach at the thought of food. Besides drinking some water from a puddle and eating a small snack bag from the bag, she hadn't eaten anything since the farm. She stood up and stumbled over to the window and looked over the yard. There was an overgrown garden by a small, she thought it was an outhouse, but it might be a shed. She'd have to ask Daryl if it was claimed. She was pretty sure there were still a few edible plants; she'd need a better look though.

"Ain't much in the house." Daryl said coming back in with a pair of knee socks, stretchy pants, a hoodie and a pair of cowboy boots. "These might be too big." Beth noticed he had taken her sneakers to measure. "Should be alright with the socks and ankle wrap.'" He said pulling a pot from under his bed and the can of ravioli.

"Don't open it yet." Beth said pointing to the window. "Someone claim the garden?" Daryl frowned and looked over the top of her head. "I mean if you take me down I'm sure I can find enough for a vegetable soup."

"Come on then." Daryl said wrapping the towel around her again. Beth slipped her feet back into her sneakers and followed him back to the living area. "Garden out back is claimed." Daryl said pulling her along past the men that were stretched out eating from cans. Merle got to his feet and followed them.

"I got to talk to you." He said waiting while Daryl checked the garden over before letting Beth investigate. Beth started pulling back weeds and soon had a pile of carrots beside her, some spinach and a few soft looking tomatoes. She tugged on some green onions and smiled when she pulled up actual onions. She was right; there were even a couple potatoes.

"Len's grumbling. He seems to think that if you aren't going to use her you might as well share. Said only a homo wouldn't already be on top of that. As of right now the boys aren't listening." Merle whispered. "I got to say if they think you just claimed her so they couldn't a few might side with him."

"Who says I'm not using her?" Daryl said gesturing to Beth over on her hands and knees in the garden, he quickly stood in front of her when he realized her shirt kept riding up as she bent over. "She's cooking me a home cooked meal tonight, they're eating cold tin cans." Merle smirked and left for the house again. Daryl watched while Beth piled the veggies into an old planter box and walked over to carry it for her. "I think there's some spices in my bag. I know there's salt and pepper." Beth nodded and followed behind him.

"Are you going to use me?" She asked softly, staring at the ground as they approached the cabin. Daryl was about to shake his head but he noticed Len watching them and he wasn't sure if he had heard the question or not, and what Merle had told him was still playing on his mind. Was he willing to take a beating, which would likely cause a beating to Merle, for her? Was he going to get taught the whole way, which would also lead to Merle getting killed.

"I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want with you." Daryl said reaching behind for her and hauling her along. "Fucking whining and asking me questions all the time. I jut got you cleaned up, dried off and warm, you'd think you'd be fucking grateful!" He said loudly as the entered the cabin. He grabbed a large pot and pushed her along, making sure that the other boys saw her crying. "Go on." He said pushing her into the room and slamming the door. He went out to the pump and filled the pot halfway with water and carried it back into the room and caught Beth opening the window to sneak out. "Are you trying to get killed?" Daryl seethed walking over and putting the pot on the stove before grabbing her around the waist and tossing her on the bed. Beth curled into the fetal position and covered her head whimpering. Daryl took advantage and looped a bandana around her wrists before quickly tying a rope around them and securing her to the bed. "Stop crying!" Beth kept her face turned into the pillow and sobbed quietly while Daryl got to work cutting up all the veggies she had found and adding them and a few sprinkles of all the spices he had found to the pot. He looked over at the bed, noticing that she was likely cold, all she still had on was that shirt, that fucking shirt that kept riding up, so he covered her with a beach towel again.

"Why do you care if I'm cold if you're just going to use me?" Beth finally asked turning her head from the pillows. Daryl looked over and felt bad that her face was all red and puffy from crying, but he still felt mad that she had been trying to escape.

"Won't be able to use you as long if you get sick now will I?" He said turning back to stare at the wall while the soup cooked. "If you're thinking about kicking me don't." Daryl said when he felt the bed move slightly. "I got no problem tying your legs down too." He said standing up and pushing the shutters closed and latching them. He stared out the window and noticed Len was now out in the yard looking over the garden. He could raise a fuss if he wanted too, he had claimed it, but he knew they'd be moving on in the morning and couldn't find it in him to care. He had no desire to see him beat just for the sake of entertainment.

"I wasn't going to kick you." Beth finally said.

"Why are you wiggling like a stuck pig then?" Daryl asked from the stove as he gave the soup a stir.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Beth said.

"Should have thought about that before trying to escape, shouldn't have you?" Daryl said placing the lid back on the pot. Beth crossed her legs and closed her eyes. He'd have to let her go to the bathroom, he wouldn't want to sleep in a bed that she wet. Or touch someone covered in pee. She felt the bed dip and opened her eyes, watching while he untied her from the bed. He grabbed her arm and helped her up and walked her to the bathroom. Beth held her hands up. "You think I'm untying you?" Daryl snapped. "Walk backwards." He said walking her into the bathroom. She felt the back of her knees hit the toilet and waited.

"Please don't watch me." She said looking down. Daryl nodded and turned, leaving her to her business. Thankfully she only had to pee, she hoped she would not have to go go. She could not imagine having to ask him to wipe her clean. She patted herself dry with some toilet tissue that looked like it had been chewed on by vermin,but she was still grateful for any tissue at all and made her way back to the room. Daryl had flipped a milk crate upside down and had two tin mugs filled with the soup. He handed her a plastic fork and continued eating the vegetables ignoring her as she tried to lower herself to the ground across from him with no hands.

"Tomorrow we can try leaving you untied again, we'll be moving on. If you try anything fucked up, I'll tie you to my belt." Beth nodded and ate in silence, looking up when she heard the sound of a soft drink being opened. He chugged down half a can of veggie juice and handed it over. "Drink up. I should have added it to the soup. Waters is boiling. It shouldn't take long to cool, we'll have lots for tomorrow." Daryl added before lifting himself to the bed and stretching out with an Archie Comic.

"Can I use the towel to make a bed on the floor?"Beth asked as she used a face cloth to wipe out their mugs. Daryl looked over the book and watched while she cleaned up as best she could and checked on the water. The boiling water that she could throw on him. He sat up and motioned her over. He grabbed her and laid her next to him and reattached her hands.

"Bed is big enough for both of us." He went back to the comic, holding it up so she could look too if she wanted to. "You cold?" He asked after a few minutes. Beth nodded and involuntarily tugged on the rope. Having her arms up like that was starting to hurt.

"A little." She admitted, figuring she had nothing to lose she added that her arms hurt a bit tied like that. Daryl grabbed his bag and pulled out his sleeping bag and unzipped it, tossing it over her before settling back down against the pillows. Beth tried to ignore the pain while he read on. She regretted trying to escapes so quickly. He had been pretty good to her.

"If I untie the ropes are you going to try anything?" Daryl asked when she wiggled some more next to him. He'd get absolutely no sleep with her moving around like that. Not that he expected to get much anyway. Both he and Merle were off tonight as far as watches went, he just didn't really trust anyone else enough to let his guard down.

"I swear." Beth said turning to look at him. Daryl reached over her head and easily worked his knots loose. Beth smiled as the blood started to flow down to her hands again and settled with both hands that were still tied with the bandana under her chin.

"Better?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded and he went back to the comic. "Your nightdress should be dry soon. I think it's probably best we get up and dressed and your foot wrapped before we go to sleep. Just in case we got to run. We'll rest till the water boils then pack up." He turned to sneak a look at her when she didn't answer right away and found the she had fallen asleep. He wasn't too surprised, she had been running all night from her farm, wherever that was. Maybe he'd ask her and they could head back there to check for supplies and to see if the walkers had moved on. He heard his door creaking open and placed his hand on the handgun he had by the floor. "What?" He said softly as Merle walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Got any more of that soup?" He asked walking to the stove. Daryl nodded and pulled the sleeping bag tighter around Beth.

"Got water on too. She had a pretty good refillable bottle. You find anything sides that old soda bottle?' Daryl asked keeping his voice down.

"Found a 2L one. It'll do." Merle said. "Why are we whispering?" Daryl shrugged his shoulders towards Beth. Merle shook his head and grabbed one of the beach towels he had used. "You were always the sweet one. I'm going to go tell them you done tired her out. We heard the bed creaking earlier. I waited till it stopped before coming up." Merle teased. "You should bar the door somehow though." Daryl grunted as he rolled from the bed and closed the door behind his brother. Beth sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Daryl said over his shoulder as he flicked the flimsy lock on the door and crammed a chair under the handle.

"You want my help?" Beth asked yawning and gesturing to their bags and the water.

"Nah, get some more rest." Daryl said taking the boiling pot off the stove and placing it on the floor. He dumped out the two bags again and re packed everything useful and heavy into his. He watched as Beth got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. He was surprised when she came back out with a few facecloth and the roll of toilet paper. He packed them into the little messenger bag she had with a packet of nuts. If they got separated he didn't want her to starve while he looked for. Where had that thought came from? What did he care if she got lost again? Beth picked up the tights he had found and pulled them on. Daryl frowned when he realized the only went to slightly below her knee. "I thought they were pants." He said.

"They are. Just Capri pants. You wear them to do yoga or workout. The socks are long, I'm already warmer." Beth said with a smile. Daryl shrugged. She didn't have to make him feel better. Joe had traded him the few clothes they thought might fit Beth, and he had gotten the large pack of jerky she had for it.

"You sure?" Daryl had half the mind to bring her out and point out that Joe had lied and traded for a pair of shorts. She was right too though, the knee socks went over where the pants ended. She looked pretty funny in black tights, a pale yellow ripped up shirt that was 3 sizes too big for HIM, and knee socks, but she was better off than when he found her in a nightdress. He reached up and grabbed her nightie and handed it back. "It's dry." Beth went back to the bathroom and came back with the nightgown under the shirt. She pulled the hoodie on before climbing back under the towel and sleeping bag. Daryl grabbed a ladle and started filling the water bottles. "I still got to wrap your ankle."

"Thank you." Beth said softly. Daryl looked up and noticed she was blushing. "I'd be still up that tree or dead if you hadn't found me." Daryl nodded, agreeing with her. "Or wishing I was dead if someone else, someone bad found me." Daryl ignored her, unwilling to accept she was calling him good. He grabbed her leg and pulled her to the end of the bed and pulled off her sock before kneeling and wrapping up her ankle. He put her sock back on, making eye contact as his hands trailed up her leg. He dropped her leg and helped her get her sore swollen foot into the boot. He slipped the other one on and helped her to her feet.

"They fit alright?" Beth nodded and tested walking around. "Seem to be walking better with a bit of support. You going to be able to sleep with the boots on?"

"I think so. I should be helping you though. There anything else you need me to fold or clean to pack up?"

"Not sure if there's anything else useful in the medicine cabinet. I took the Advil and some first aid ointment. You can double check." Daryl said reaching forward and untying the bandana too. Beth walked into the bathroom and he heard the cabinet open and items being moved around. She came came with the few tampons and panty liners that were in there, blushing when she shoved them in her bag, a nail clipper, a comb and three hair ties. "Never thought about the, uh, girl stuff." Daryl said.

"This too." Beth said handing him a tiny little minute tub of Vaseline. "It's good for chapped lips, dry skin." She said sitting down and combing through her tangly hair.

"Didn't see this at all." Daryl said adding it to the first aid baggie he had.

"It was behind the dentures." Beth said parting her hair and starting on her braids. Daryl finished the bags and stood up stretching. He turned towards the bed and almost let out a string of words that would have made her blush. Did she have to be putting her hair in pigtails? He was relieved when she used the third hair tie to pile it all up on her head.

"Look, let's just try and get some more sleep. We'll eat the last of the soup in the morning and head out." Beth nodded and climbed back under the covers. Daryl stretched out beside her and zipped her into the sleeping bag, making sure he was lying on part of the zipper so she wouldn't be able to get out of bed without him knowingness case he fell into a deep sleep.

"Won't you be cold?" Beth asked. Daryl looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Figured this was a nicer way to make sure you stayed put then tying you up again." Beth pulled her hands from the sleeping bag and held them out.

"I don't want you to be cold because of me. I promise not to run." Beth said. "I understand why you don't trust me though, you don't have to." Daryl looked at. "I have to trust you."

"Yeah well I'm not too worried about you running. I was worried about you wrapping your hands around my throat or poking my eyes out." Daryl said unzipping the bag so it covered them both. If they ever had to sleep outside he'd just be climbing in with her anyway. He shoved her hands back under the bag. "Don't want your freezing hands touching me." He mumbled. Beth thanked him for leaving here untied, turned her back to him and tried to go to sleep. Both of them dozed within inches of each other till Daryl woke with the sun. "Got get the sleeping bag rolled up and attached." He stared at the still sleeping form, reaching out and touching her back. She was still breathing, she hadn't died in the night.

"Five more minutes." Beth mumbled pulling his sleeping bag tighter around herself. Daryl stared at her for a few seconds before reaching over and pulling the bag off of her. Beth shivered and curled her legs into her body, but stayed sleeping. Daryl re zipped the bag and rolled it up, attaching it to the bottom of his bag before putting the pot of soup back on. Merle made his way into the room and laughed at the ball of mismatched clothing Beth was wearing.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" He asked sitting with his back against the wall.

"Let her sleep." Daryl said loudly, knowing that if Merle was up the others were too. "Be lucky if she'll be able to walk today." Daryl mostly meant because of her foot, but knew the guys would take it another way too. Once the soup was heated he leaned over again and shook her. "You gotta get up. Go to the bathroom if you need to. We're leaving soon." Merle helped himself to some of their boiled water and added the 2L bottle to his and Daryl's things. He attached his sleeping bag as well.

"Wish we had room to bring the pillows." He said as Beth finally rose from the bed and grabbed a few squares of tissue for their bags and made her way to the bathroom. Daryl pulled out a can of iced tea and opened it. "You treating her?" Merle asked gesturing to the beverage.

"Shut up." Daryl said drinking half the can. Beth came back out and looked at the bed. She wanted to crawl back in and sleep. "Here, drink up." Daryl said handing her the half can. She took a few sips and leaned back against the bed and let her head fall.

"Blondie did he ride you all night over something?" Merle finally asked. Beth blushed and sat up straighter. She looked at Daryl, waiting for him to answer for her.

"I told you she's just tired." Daryl said lifting the soup. Merle took one of the mugs, he handed Beth the other and started eating the serving the was left in the pot. "Me and Merle usually track while we move. Can you move quiet?" Beth nodded her head. "We'll try. If not you'll stick with him while I hunt. I want meat tonight." Beth looked over at Daryl's brother, he winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She'd make sure she could follow behind him, soundlessly if she could.


	2. Chapter 2

It's The End Of The World As We Know It

Chapter 2

Beth shuffled silently behind the men and tried to think warm thoughts. She had been with them, well with Daryl, for about a week now. They were really sticking to the woods though and the cabins that they stopped in rarely had anything as far as clothing for her went. So far they still had not had to eat the nuts and jerky she had found in the woods. They had found a few packets of soup base, dry beans and lentils and Daryl was able to hunt something down every time he went out. Beth was lost in her thoughts about warm baths and blankets when suddenly the creepy tall man jumped back, knocking her head over feet and down the side of the trail they were on. She landed in a water filled ditch, scraping her knees up, banging her shoulder and hitting her head on a tree root.

"Jesus you little bitch." Joe mumbled as Daryl slid down the hill to check Beth out. "It was a fucking opossum. You scared of a fucking bunny too?" Len swore under his breath and smirked as Merle reached down to lift a shivering Beth back up.

"We better find some shelter." Merle said as Beth crossed her arm and tried to fight off the shivering her body seemed determined to do. Daryl lifted her chin and inspected the side of her head.

"I'm going to need to dig a few pieces of bark out." He said kneeling and checking her knees out. "Some gravel too."

"I'm alright." Beth said limping forward. Daryl frowned and followed, keeping himself firmly planted behind her ready to catch her if she was knocked around again. Soon enough they walked up to a cotton farm, complete with individual tenant houses. Beth turned around and leaned up to Daryl's ear. "Claim the middle tenant house with the chimney." Daryl looked at her and quickly claimed the one she told him too. The farmhouse would be fair game, it'd be only fair, they'd each claim a room.

"Why?" Daryl asked as they all separated and started checking the little bunk houses.

"The one with the chimney is for the sharecroppers that permanently live on the farm, they'll be more stuff in it. The other ones are for migrant and seasonal workers." Beth explained as her teeth started to chatter. "My ex had an old farm like this, was in his family for generations." Daryl nodded and sat her on the steps with their bags as he inspected the house. He was kinda glad she seemed to know about shit he didn't know about. Their little bunk house turned out to be a large room with a double bed, kitchen table, an old copper tub, fireplace and water pump. There were logs piled near the fireplace and metal buckets by the pump. Beth walked over and checked the pump, water flowed easily. "I'll get some on to boil." She said shivering. Daryl started inspecting the room, eagerly going through the shelves and cabinets. He turned and tossed the one piece of clothing he had found, an old plaid terry cloth bathrobe, to Beth.

"I'll get a fire going, we need to dry your clothes." Beth nodded and turned her back to him and started to strip. Daryl spread their first aid supplies out on the table, turning to check when he heard Beth grimacing and whimpering. "Jesus girl you hit your back too?" He asked noticing the deep red bruising that was spreading down her left shoulder. Beth nodded and pulled on the robe before tugging off the soaking wet yoga pants and socks. Daryl worked on the fire and flipped a chair upside down so he could put each of her boots on the legs, they'd dry faster upside down like that. He turned when he heard the pump going and watched while she started to fill all five of the metal pails with water.

"I think I'll put the buckets close to the fire, get the water as warm as I can. I might take a bath and wash some of the clothes. If that's alright." She added looking over at him. Daryl nodded and took over pumping the water for her. Beth walked over to the bed and checked underneath it. "There's some clothing that'll fit you and some kinda gun and bullets." Beth said placing them on the bed. "I'll wash your stuff, it might be a good idea to start carrying a second pair of clothes around." Daryl nodded and walked over checking out the gun she had found.

"Good call on this place." He said admiring the shot gun. "You go on and check the rest of the cupboards." Daryl said stalking over to the door. The men were meeting in the yard. Beth nodded and started carefully looking over everything. Daryl stalked into the circle right up to Len and punched him as hard as he could in the face. He couldn't look weak and Len had damaged his property. "You no good yellow son of a bitch." Daryl cursed jumping down on top of him and landing another few blows before Joe and Merle pulled him off.

"You earned that." Joe said when Len stood up. "She seemed fine though Daryl, I think that was enough of a lesson." Daryl cursed under his breath and pulled himself free.

"You even fucken look too hard at her again I'll crack your skull." He threatened. "We ought to stay here a few days, rest up and stock up. You guys find anything in your houses?" The men nodded. "We hit up the farmhouse in at the crack of dawn, be able to go through with daylight. Beth seems to think there should be supplies in there. She thinks there's a cellar."

"Seems fair." Joe said thinking it'd be good idea to claim the cellar. "Len you're on watch." He added turning and making his way to his house. The other men eyed Daryl and Merle and went to their spots for the night too.

"You find any clothing?" Daryl asked chewing at his thumb. Merle shook his head.

"Found some Jack Daniels and a lighter." Merle said. "Still looking."

"So far Beth found me a new shotgun and shells. More clothes for me. Nothing for her." Daryl said. Merle noted that he sounded worried. "Tomorrow if you find any jackets in the house, will you claim it for her? I know she's freezing, that hoodie ain't enough."

"Only cause she's a better cook than you are." Merle said sauntering off. Daryl turned back to his house, eyeballing Len the whole way. Beth had placed everything she had found on the table. "You found a carton of cigarettes?" Daryl said walking over. Beth nodded. She had the gun, the shells, the new clothing, a few canned goods, a book, a whole fucking carton of smokes and a small ax on the table. Daryl watched as she dumped one pail of warm water in the tub with a squirt of pink dish soap. She kneeled down and swirled her muddy clothing around before ringing it out and rinsing it. Daryl strung up his rope for a clothes line and watched while she draped the clothing over it. He sat down by a window and lit up a smoke.

"Do you want to get clean first?" Beth asked filling another bucket to heat. "I'm going to make the bed." She added grabbing a clean set of sheets she had found and turning her back. Daryl noticed she had moved a chair over beside the tub and had placed a bar of soap and a few hand towels there. Daryl looked over his shoulder and watched as she quickly made the bed before she turned back.

"You go on and get cleaned up first. I'm dirtier than you." Beth nodded and added another squirt of the dish soap and four of the five buckets. She swirled her hand around till there were probably more bubbles than water in the tub and carefully stepped in. She tossed the housecoat over the chair started rubbing at her skin with her hands. Daryl looked over and had to smile, she had gotten the wooden stove going and had water on to boil too. He heard her wincing and saw she was having trouble washing on account of her shoulder. "You need help?" Daryl asked, keeping his distance. Beth looked over her shoulder and nodded, leaning forward and resting her head on her knees. Daryl walked over and ran the cloth over her back gently. He pulled the chair over and pushed her back. "Let me check your head." He said grabbing a clean cloth and dipping it in the bucket of clean water she had beside the tub. He dabbed her forehead clean and was relieved that the bark had worked it's way out on it's own.

"Just dump some of the bucket over my head." Beth said ass he tried to wipe the mud and blood for her hair. "It'll rinse most of it out." Daryl placed one of his hands against her cheek to make sure the water didn't run in her eyes and used one of their mugs the gently rinse the blood and mud from her hair. She had been right, it took almost half the pail, but her head was mud and blood free. Daryl pushed himself back from the tub when he heard the door open. Beth crossed her arms over her chest, splashing some water out of the tub, turning to see who had just walked in.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your water sports." Merle said plopping down in a chair. "Traded that lighter I found for this button up." Daryl reached over and grabbed it. "I'll let you have it for some supper." Beth looked back at Daryl and he nodded.

"Get out so she can get dressed. You stay here with her, I'll go find some meat." Merle smiled and sauntered out to the porch. "You going to ok while I'm gone?" Beth nodded and was relieved when he held out the housecoat and turned his head, gesturing for her to get out of the tub.

"I'll put more buckets to warm, I'll wash your clothes when you get back. You can have a bath while supper cooks."

"I'll wash up, I'm not getting in a tub." Daryl said walking over to the table and loading extra arrows to his bow. "I'm going to try and get enough meat for a few days. Don't let no one but Merle in here." He added, turning to see if she was ready for him to let Merle in. Beth smiled as she hung the housecoat over the makeshift clothesline to dry. She had the button up Merle had found on.

"I'll make the box of stuffing we found and a can of peas." Beth said emptying out her messenger bag and lining it with a plastic grocery bag so he could put the squirrels and critters he shot in it while he hunted. Daryl nodded and flung the bow across his back, making his way to the porch. Beth saw him talking softly to Merle for a few minutes before stalking quietly into the nearby woods. Merle sauntered into their cabin and watched while Beth fashioned some aluminum foil into a pan.

"So girly, has my little brother fucked you yet?" Merle asked grabbing the clean hand towel Beth had readied for Daryl and dunking it into her bath water. He striped down to his wife beater and started cleaning himself up. Beth stared down at the foil and continued her task. "He done anything to you at all?"

"Daryl told me not talk about us." Beth said. It wasn't untrue either. A few days ago Len had been talking dirty to her, asking her if she had developed a taste for dick when Daryl told her she wasn't to answer.

"He surely didn't mean to me. I see the way he takes care of you. You can tell me." Beth looked up at Merle before turning and grabbing a bowl and dumping the stuffing in and carefully measuring some of her drinking water in and mixing it up.

"He's good to me." She said softly before turning and walking over to the bed and climbing in. "I think I'll rest till he comes back with the meat. The peas are in the pot and the stuffings ready for the oven." She said turning to face the wall. Merle sat at the table and stared at her, trying to decipher what she meant but he's good to me. Beth lifted her head again when someone knocked on the door. As Merle moved to answer it she sat up to stop him. "Daryl told me not to let anyone in while he was gone."

"Yeah, well that's only if I wasn't here." Merle said checking to see who was at the door. Len smiled at him in the window and held up a Baggie with what looked like a few joints.

"You got anything to trade?" Len asked as Merle opened the door but blocked him from coming in.

"What would you want for them?" Merle asked. It was clear from his voice he wanted the dope. Len eyed Beth on the bed. "I'm not in a position to just hand over my brothers girl." Merle said annoyed.

"You in a position to make her entertain?" Len asked as Beth pulled the blankets closer around her and shivered. "There's a table in here, I won't touch her, she won't touch me. She can put on a show." Merle eyed the few joints and thought about the offer. "I mean even your brother isn't stupid enough to turn down a deal like that." Merle stepped back and let Len in, gesturing over to a chair. He walked over and grabbed Beth. "You know how to dance right?" He asked as he hauled her out of bed.

"No, I don't want to." Beth pleaded trying to pry herself for his grasp. "You don't even know if that's real drugs!" Beth said making him drag her across the floor. Len smiled as he lifted her up so she was standing on the table.

"You know she does have a point." He said keeping an iron grip on Beth's ankle so she couldn't hop off the table. Len pulled one of the joints out and handed it of for Merle to sniff. It was probably the lowest grade of ditch weed he'd ever smelled, but it was dope. He let go of Beth and slapped her on the ass. "Let's go Blondie. Strip." He said sitting with Len facing the table. Beth stood frozen on top of the table staring at him. Merle stood back up and reached forward and untied the old house coat she had on and pulled open the button up. "Now you owe me girl, I brought you that shirt." He said when Beth quickly pulled the ripped shirt and robe closed. She turned her back to them and took a few deep breaths.

"You make her get naked and do something or no deal." Len said reaching for the joint. "I don't got-" the sound of the hammer of gun being drawn stopped his train of thought.

"Both of you get the fuck out." Daryl said reaching forward and grabbing the bag of dope. He kept the gun trained at the back of Len's head as he walked out. "You too." He said to Merle, plucking the single joint from his hand. "Getting real tired of your shit Len. I'm going to be keeping this as a fine. Consider it payment for the garden back at our last stop too." Len sulked off, swearing under his breath. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Daryl asked pulling the door shut so Beth wouldn't, hopefully hear him cuss out his brother.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I was going to enjoy that tight little body that was dropped in our laps." Merle said."get a little something for the spank bank."

"I ain't never had to force a woman to do nothing before, and I ain't letting you guys start now. She wants to do shit like that, she can. I ain't raping or exploiting her ass." Daryl said storming back into the little shack with the pheasant and rabbits he had managed to shoot. Beth was looking thoughtfully at him. "You eavesdropping." Daryl snarled.

"I couldn't help overhearing." Beth said as she accepted his hand as she hopped down from the table. "Thank you for not making me or letting…"

"Jesus fuck. Stop thanking me for not being a rapist asshole." Daryl said as he unfolded a few metal coat hangers to make a makeshift rotisserie for the pheasant. "Here hang the rabbits." Beth carefully hung the rabbits and put the stuffing and peas she had ready in the stove. "I meant it too. As long as I can help it, unless you want to, you don't have to do anything, like sex or stripping wise. With anyone." Daryl said as he walked over to the warm water she had ready. Once he had washed up his arms, neck and chest he tested her clothes to see if they were dry. Beth walked up behind him and hugged him around the waist. Daryl froze unsure of what to do. He could hear her sniffling. "Alright, Jesus. This is a clean shirt. Don't get snot all over it."he said patting her hands and setting up the pheasant to roast.

"Thank you." Beth said again sitting beside him in front of the stove to watch while the he roasted the meat. Daryl turned to cuss her out but stopped when she leaned her head against his arm and kissed his bicep.

"Yeah, well you won't be as cold if you put on a bit of weight." Daryl said turning back to the meat and fighting to keep even so much as a small grin for appearing on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the End of the World Chapter 3

Daryl kept looking back; making sure Beth was still following. She swore up and down that she was fine but he knew something was wrong. Even when her ankle was messed up she kept up better than this.

"I got to go to the bathroom." She mumbled when he turned around again. Daryl stopped and waited while she walked off the trail. The other men turned back when they noticed he wasn't following.

"Jesus again?" Merle asked as he walked back and took drink for his water bottle.

"I think she's getting sick. Maybe something she ate." Daryl said as Beth merged from behind a tree holding her stomach.

"Neither of us are sick and we eat what she eats." Merle said as he started leading them through the woods again.

"I can't believe they made us leave that farm." Beth said accepting the hand Daryl held out. "It's winter. We need to hold up somewhere safe, set out watches, stock up and wait for spring." Daryl kept his face impassive, but Beth knew he agreed. He had loaded as much canned and dry food into their bags as he could. They were down to just one change of clothes each, but they were dressed in layers. Beth had traded a few cigars she had found for a pack of panties that Joe had found when he claimed the master bedroom, and had considered herself lucky that he hadn't asked for more. "Daryl I'm sorry. I can't keep going. We got to find a place to rest for a day or two. I should be ok in a day or two."

"So you are sick?' He asked letting her wrap her arm around his waist. Beth shook her head. "Then why will you be ok in a day or two." Beth blushed and mumbled something. "What?"

"I started my period." Beth whispered. "Don't worry, I haven't been leaving any tampons or panty liners on the ground. I got them in a paper bag to burn later. I've got really bad cramps and migraine though." Beth said keeping her red face down.

"Alight." Daryl said. "I'll find us a place to hole up." He said whistling so Merle looked back. Beth poked him hard in the ribs. "Merle! Start looking for a place to crash. I want to get my dick wet." Beth blushed a deeper shade of red and turned her face into his side.

"How is that less embarrassing than just telling them I'm menstruating?" Beth asked. "Besides you said you doubted they thought we were doing anything."

"Yeah and you said we needed to convince them that we were so they didn't try anything." Daryl said. Beth nodded and let out a sigh of relief when Joe leaned against a tree and declared they would stop for a 15-minute break for lunch. Daryl sat with his back against a tree before letting Beth curl between his legs and lean back into him. Merle sat beside them and waited while Daryl pulled out some left over meat they had roasted in the morning and Beth sipped at some water. Daryl made her eat a few bites and handed her an Advil. "Go on take one." He said when she shook her head. "It's just a regular strength one. Try one if it doesn't help we know and can save it for fevers, if it helps we know to save one for your worst days." Beth relented and swallowed the pill before handing their water bottle to Daryl so he could rehydrate too. "You got what you need?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded. She knew he didn't mean food wise, they always ate lightly through the day, waiting till they found a safe place for the night or two to cook up something like soup or stew.

"Yeah, I'll have to find more for next time." She said softly. Merle looked over at the men eyeing them and rose to his feet.

"I know a place we can head." Daryl looked up at him. "We're close to a storage unit Daryl and I have, it's loaded with our hunting stuff and some transportation."

"Merle…" Daryl started to say as he first helped Beth her feet.

"We need that stuff to make it through the winter. Having a truck and the bike for runs once we have a permanent spot would make things a lot easier."

"We don't even know if it's still there. It's probably been looted." Daryl said.

"It won't hurt to check it out." Merle said ignoring his brother and leading them back to the highway."

"Don't see why we all have to go." Len said. "I mean you and Daryl could go get the supplies, we'll watch over Beth for you." He added with a smirk.

"Fuck off." Daryl said letting Beth take his hand again. "It's outside Atlanta. We can't be making a lot of noise. Once we get on the right track we go back to the woods and make our way to the lot." Daryl added. Beth clung to him. "I got the keys to our unit still, but we might need bolt cutters for the fence. Anyone got any?"

"I got pliers." Joe said going through his bag. "They should at least cut the barbed wire at the top of the fence to make it safe to climb over." Daryl nodded his head and continued to follow Merle. "About how far is this unit?"

"We should get there in about 5 hours." Merle said. "Including a few stops to rest." Beth smiled weakly at him.

"Besides transportation and what I assume is more ammo and guns what else is in this unit?" Len asked, clearly angry that his idea of Merle and Daryl moving on alone hadn't worked out.

"Tools, winter clothing, fishing gear, tents." Merle added as they walked. "And there are other lockers. Who knows what we'll find."

"Locker 45 is claimed." Daryl said. "That is my shit in there. Ain't up for discussion."

Joe nodded his head. "You'll help us get into the other lockers though." Daryl nodded and put Beth's arm over his shoulders when she started to slow down. They continued on in silence once they got to the highway, they knew that walkers could be lurking around or under the trucks and they knew to watch their steps and be as quiet as possible. Daryl saw a pick up truck that wasn't blocked in by other cars. He and Beth approached it slowly. According to the dash it still had almost a full tank. He looked carefully at the floor, making sure there wasn't a walker in it before opening the door and helping Beth in. If it started the others could climb into the bed, any sort of a drive would certainly shorten their trip and having another vehicle to trade might come in handy.

"Claimed." Daryl said as the truck started loudly. Merle climbed in beside Beth and the other men piled into the back. He reached behind his head and opened the window. "Look I want to talk about our plan for the winter." Daryl said. "My plan is to find a safe, strong place and hole up till spring. If you guys want to keep wandering you go on a head. Me and Beth, we ain't wandering around freezing." Merle nodded his head back at Joe.

"He's right. We'll just get sick wandering around without a warm place to go to at night." Merle said.

"You know it's hasn't been safe to stay put." Joe said. "What are we going to do different?"

"Have a get away planned. We keep the truck, hopefully trucks stocked up, we have to run we run." Daryl said. "That's how me and Merle came across you guys. We had a spot. It got over run. That's how I found Beth, her place wasn't safe anymore." Beth glanced over her shoulder and was relieved that the majority of the men seemed to be in agreement with Daryl. Joe was nodding his head and she knew that he would be the one that the others would listen too.

"It's nice to get a break without slowing you guys down." Beth said softly resting her head against Daryl's shoulder as he drove. Merle reached behind her and slid the window shut again so they could chat quietly if they wanted to. He knew it was a risk because it also meant that they could plot in the bed of the truck too, but Daryl could also slam on the breaks and send them flying if he wanted to, or drive into a pile of walkers if they ran into them, and Joe wasn't stupid. Merle would tell his brother to do what ever he had to so the two of them survived. He knew that Daryl was keeping an eye on the bed of the truck in his mirrors, just like Merle was. Beth sat up suddenly and opened the glove compartment and started looking around.

"Just matches, a utility knife, a few napkins, cough drops and lip balm." Beth said stuffing the napkins in her hoodie's pocket. She handed the knife to Merle to look at and added the cough drops and lip balm to the small medical bag she kept in her bag. "I was hoping to get lucky and find a handgun."

"If we get lucky it'll be finding some ammo or a big gun. We got enough handguns." Daryl said shifting so Beth could get comfortable against him. "Just rest up." He said. Beth had insisted that he actually sleep the night before. He had argued that Merle wasn't on watch and he was already snoring, one of them should stay awake. Beth had agreed and sat against the wall of the warehouse they had held up in and patted her lap. Daryl had rested his head against her thigh after making her swear to wake him if anyone got anywhere close to them. He had fallen asleep for around 5 hours before Beth had gentle pushed his hair back, startling him upright, telling him that her eyes were getting heavy. It was the longest he had slept since the farm though and he felt fully energized again. Merle waited till he was sure Beth was sleeping before turning to look at his brother. Daryl ignored the look and turned on the four-wheel drive, he'd have to off road to get past the blockade ahead of them.

"You always liked sweet things." Merle said calmly, not trying to mock his brother. "You're going to have to teach her to take care of herself if you want to actually be able to keep her alive. You won't always be there to rescue her, not matter how hard you try."

"Shut up." Daryl said making his way back to the highway. "As long as I keep her with us she'll be fine." Daryl added.

"Even I know you don't believe that." Merle said. "I'm just saying you teach her a few basic things. How to find water, how to walk a lot more quietly, maybe how to track in case we get separated." Daryl nodded his head. "And for the love of god we need to teach her how to shoot." Beth stirred against Daryl and Merle quieted down.

"Don't exactly have a unlimited amount of ammo." Daryl said. Merle looked at him. "I know we can show her a bit about guns."

"It'd be nice if she at least knew how to hold one properly. Maybe she knows a bit. We ain't really tested her knowledge." Merle added.

"I was starting to learn when I had to run." Beth said not bothering to open her eyes. "It was on a Colt."

"We got a revolver in storage that's close. Winter lessons are going to be about guns." Daryl said silently agreeing with Merle. Beth nodded against him. "Go back to sleep." He added.

"I'm not that tired." Beth said quietly, letting Daryl pull her head back down. "Do you think the storage yard is going to be over run?"

"Might be a few walkers inside the fence. Might be a place people are using for a camp too. There's a gas station right across the street, maybe we get lucky and it's not been over run or too badly picked over." Merle said. "If we can get everything from our unit, we'll be good." Daryl nodded his head and swerved to avoid a few walkers. Joe and the other men grumbled in the back about being thrown around and slapped the back window.

"You'd rather I drive through 'em?" Daryl said without turning around. Merle just laughed and leaned his head back to get some shuteye. "Ain't much further." Daryl said as he turned off the highway."

"Should we stop at the gas station first?" Beth asked. "Or drive by the storage unit and see if it's safe?"

"We ain't not getting our gear." Daryl said not bothering to answer her. Beth was used to that though and it honestly didn't matter if they hit the gas station up first or not. "You need something at the gas station I should be looking for?" Daryl asked.

"No. The usual we look for anything useful." Beth said quietly.

"Alright anything you want?" Daryl said. Beth looked up at him. "Come on, I want smokes they ain't useful."

"Gum." Beth said with a smile. "A hair brush." Daryl nodded.

"I got some clothes in storage. We'll have something warmer for you."

"What about you?" Beth asked. "You're the one that goes out on watches and hunting."

"Yeah but you've been coming with me." Daryl said, not bothering to add since the incident with Merle at the farm. "It ain't going to be much, just a plaid shirt you can wear under the hoodie, more layers." Beth smiled and nodded. "I think we got some hats in there."

"We do." Merle said. "Stop worrying Baby Brother, We'll have a good start on winter after today." Daryl nodded as he pulled in as close to the storage yard as he could. "Might be better if no one from the road can see our truck." Merle said.

"I can take the keys with me." Daryl said.

"And if something happens to you we can't get away?" Merle asked.

"I'm leaving Beth in the truck she can lock the doors." Daryl said. "Anybody comes along drive away. You can drive right?"

"Yes I can drive, I'm 19 years old." Beth said. "I don't want to stay here alone though."

"Lock the doors." Merle said as the other men jumped out of the back of the truck quietly. "Keep watch."

"You'll be fine." Daryl added loading his Glock and handing it over. "Anyone comes back and tries to get in the truck that's not me, shoot them." Daryl said leaving the truck. Beth reached over and locked both doors, watching while they walked up to the fence and started to cut their way in. As far as she could tell there were only a few walkers walking on the other side of the fence and they were quickly and quietly taken care of. She kept looking behind and over her shoulder, determined not to be snuck up on. She gazed across the street at the garage too, trying to scope it out but other then a few busted out front windows the way the sun was shining prevented her from being able to see what or who was in the store. She could see some wiper fluid, gas cans and motor oil bottles, and if they were going to have vehicles, they'd need those to take care of them. She watched as Merle and Tony worked on opening the front gate and wondered if she should drive over.

"Better wait for Daryl." Beth said to herself as she scanned the area again. She noticed Len watching her from the other side of the lot and shuddered. Why couldn't he take a hint? She was relieved when Daryl appeared and motioned for her to drive on in to the lot.

"I want to back up right to this tailgate." Daryl said motioning to another truck that had a motorbike on the back of it. "This truck is in a lot better shape than our old one. I want my bike on it." Daryl said guiding her. He hopped into the bed of the truck and lowered the tailgate and easily rolled the bike over. He started to pack up the truck and tie down the equipment.

"Are we going to take both trucks? I don't think the others can fit in the back with all the supplies." Beth said softly as she eased her way back to the middle.

"Merle's going to drive them in our old truck, we'll follow. Then when we find a spot, we'll see if they want to trade something for the truck." Daryl said opening the door. "Come on, help me check the office out. Might be something useful I missed." Daryl added as they walked over.

"Did you find anything?" Beth asked as she went through the desk. She grabbed a blank notebook and a few pens. "I used to keep a journal." She said as she pulled the drawers out. "Where do you think we'll stop?" Beth asked as she found a few more first aid supplies.

"Merle and I know of a spot, a garage, there's not much else close by except for a stream we can fish from and get water." Daryl said. "Lots of game too."

"We could take those empty water cooler bottles. Maybe keep water inside the garage. That way if we have to stay in we won't have to ration water, well not right away anyway." Beth said as she picked up two of the empty bottles. "We put a clothe over the opening and leave them out and the rain will be filtered as we fill them." Daryl nodded and grabbed the last two.

"I was hoping you'd turn up a few more treasures." Daryl said as he loaded the empty water jugs into the truck. "I didn't get to claim another unit."

"We could go over to the store. I saw a few things that might be useful." Beth suggested.

"What'd you see?" Daryl asked. He knew what he had saw and he wanted to test.

"It's not too promising because of the broken windows, but there was some gas cans we'll need and some motor oils." Daryl nodded. "If it's safe it won't hurt to check out the store neither." Beth nodded.

"Do we have to claim the gas station?" She asked.

"We'll just let then know we're heading over." Daryl said. "I want to get back on the road soon."

"It'll be nice to get a good rest tonight. Maybe get a good hot meal too. We haven't had one since the farm." Beth said waiting while Daryl let the other know where they'd be.

"After check out the station we're going to head on down to the garage. If it's not safe we'll head back towards Senoia. We'll meet at the pharmacy there if the garage is a bust. " Daryl said before pulling away. Unfortunately besides the oil, wiper fluids and the few cans of gas they we able to snag, including being able to syphon a full can, the gas station was a bust. A stray can of soda and some matches were all they do found.

"How far to the garage?" Beth asked as they drove off.

"Not too far. Those guys will be a bit longer though. They're going through their extra lockers. I was sure the office would have had more." Daryl said. Beth reached over and patted his leg.

"It's alright, you didn't do too bad. We still have lots of canned and dry goods left." Beth said reassuringly as she rubbed his thigh. Daryl reached down and grabbed her hand. Didn't she know what she was doing to him?

"Don't be a tease." Daryl said dropping her hand back in her lap.

"I'm not—" Beth stammered out.

"Oh no?" Daryl asked pulling off the highway and down a dirt road. Beth looked surprised to see an old garage there. He pulled her into his lap, forcing her to straddle his thighs. He pulled her up against his hardening cock. Beth blushed at how he was staring at her. "If it's not something you want, don't touch." Daryl said loosening his hold, expecting her to climb off his lap so they could start setting up but Beth surprised him by placing both her hands on his shoulders and kissing him softly. Daryl threaded his fingers in her hair kissing her with intensity. "Ain't nothing soft about me. You sure this is something you want?" Daryl asked again. Beth kept eye contact and she reached down and started undoing his belt.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the End of the World Chapter 4

To say he was shocked was an understatement, Daryl reached forward and quickly worked the buttons to the top Beth had on open. She stopped his hands when he reached for her pants.

"No." Beth said as she reached into his pants and pulled him out. "I'm on my period." She said blushing. She started to work her hand up and down and leaned forward and kissed him softly. Daryl moved his hands back to her shirt and finished unbuttoning it. He left it hanging off her shoulders and cupped her breasts, trailing his thumbs over her nipples. He opened the kiss up and slid his tongue into her mouth. "That feels good." Beth whispered between kisses. Daryl reached between them and placed one of his hands over hers and tightened her grip. "Like that?" Beth asked as he moved his hand back to her chest.

"Yeah." Daryl said pulling on her nipples lightly. Beth sighed into his mouth and closed her eyes. Daryl let out a little groan when Beth let her thumb circle on his head. Beth's eyes shot back open at that groan and she carefully eased herself down under the steering wheel on her knees. Daryl quickly parted his legs to make room for her. He watched while she hit the lever and pushed the seat further back.

"Tell me what to do." Beth said leaning forward and pushing his shirts up before tugging on his pants, opening them more. She leaned forward and kissed along his stomach.

"You don't know what to do?" Daryl asked gathering her messy ponytail in his hand.

"I know what to do." Beth said running her tongue over her lips and looking up through her lashes at Daryl. "I want you to tell me what to do, and I think you'll like it too." Beth said working his shaft.

"Lick it." Daryl said pulling her closer to him. His hitched his breath as her tongue left her mouth and trailed from the bottom of his sack to his tip. "Look at me while you do that." He ordered. Beth looked back up at him as she swirled her tongue around his tip a few times before returning to licking him up and down. "Work me with your hand while you do that." Beth smiled at him and kept eye contact, doing exactly what he told her to do. She looked up when a little drop of come started to form on his tip. Beth purposely avoided it, waiting for Daryl to tell her take care of it. "Suck it off." Daryl whispered, pulling her up a bit. "Take me in your mouth." Beth quickly obliged and Daryl moaned again. "You got a hot little tongue girl." Beth smiled around him. "Is it ok if I come in your mouth? Would you rather I come on your tits?" Daryl asked lifting her up and kissing her again.

"You're supposed to tell me." Beth cooed against his mouth before slipping back down and sliding him back into her mouth.

"I'll tell you before—" Daryl started to say before losing his train of thought when he felt the back of her throat.

"I'll know." Beth said as she returned to licking him. She smiled as he started to guide her gently with the hold he had on her hair. She felt his grip tighten and quickened the movements of her hand and sucked harder. Even though his moans and groans were pretty restrained, he trembled slightly and held his breath before coming in her mouth. Beth licked him clean before letting him pull her back up, making sure she didn't bang against wheel. He handed her their water bottle while he caught his breath. Beth smiled at him and pulled her shirt closed.

"Not yet." Daryl said pulling it back open and off her shoulder. He kissed down her neck and shoulder. Beth wrapped her arm around his neck and smiled as he kissed over her breasts. "Uh, thanks." He mumbled against her before running his tongue over her nipple.

"We should head in." Beth said softly tugging on his hair. "Make sure it's safe." Daryl kissed back up her neck before letting her button up her shirt.

"You're probably right." Daryl said. "The others will be here soon, they might wonder why we hadn't cleared the garage yet." He added as he slipped from the truck. He took a crow bar from the back and walked up to door. "Watch my back alright?" Daryl said tapping the door and pressing his ear to it. He swore when he heard a few moans. "You ready?" Daryl asked looking over his shoulder. Beth nodded and clutched her knife tightly. Daryl pried the door open and jumped back, ready with the crow bar. Two walkers made their way out and Daryl quickly took care of both. "Let's clear and set up." He said carefully leading her into the garage.

Two hours later Daryl had the garage door open and guided Beth to pull in. He had her go through every single inch of the office, making a pile of everything useful she could find. He had fixed the door he had pried open and quickly secured the garage door once she pulled in. He started setting up the small BBQ they had. Beth had hauled some water from the stream and she had said something about wanting to have food ready once the others got back there.

"I bet they'll be hungry." Beth said as she carefully measured out beans and opened a can of diced tomatoes and tomato paste. "I think chili will be tasty."

"You think you'll be ok here on your own for a bit?" Daryl asked. "I want to set up a few alarms, maybe catch some meat."

"I think you should take it easy together tonight." Beth said. "I'll help you set up the alarms, but then we should relax. We can go out hunting tomorrow." Daryl looked at her. "We need to recharge."

"We'll set up alarms and gather more water." Daryl said compromising. "Resting won't be terrible." He added grabbing some twine and old tire rims. He nodded towards an empty water cooler jug and smiled while Beth followed him out the back. He set up alarms to the only door he couldn't fix the lock to. If anyone got close it, he wanted to know. He watched while Beth kneeled down and used an empty flower vase to fill the jug. He turned back to his alarms and gazed at the roads. He thought Merle would have shown up by now.

"Are you worried?" Beth asked. Daryl blinked to clear his thoughts and looked over. She had finished filling the jug. He hung the last tire rim and made his way back over and picked up the jug.

"No, Merle and them probably stopped at a store or some houses along the way. They knew we'd get everything here." Daryl said setting the water jug down. "I'm just going to walk around, make sure it's safe." He said leaving Beth inside. She smiled at him and wandered over back to the corner where he had set up his tent.

Daryl walked out to the road and looked towards the direction his brother should have been coming from. He didn't like the plan Merle had come up with. What if he hadn't been able to ditch the others? Merle had promised if he didn't think he could get away clean he wouldn't even try, they'd just try again later. He walked around the building again and had to admit that not finding any walkers was pretty sweet. "Beth?" He asked when he came in. "If they don't show up by tomorrow we're going to head on out look for them." He walked over and stirred the big pot of chili. Beth came up behind him and laid her head against his back. God was she going to be clingy? Daryl thought. He could put up with it when they were alone though.

"You think it needs more spice?" Beth asked taking the spoon from him and holding it to his mouth. Daryl tasted it and shook his head.

"Merle can't handle too much spice." Daryl said taking the spoon and eating a bit more. "It's pretty good." Daryl said walking away from her when he heard a car motor. Merle and the others had arrived. Daryl felt relief rush through his body. "You're right, they look hungry." Merle shook his head when they walked in the door.

"Didn't have much in those other lockers." Merle said sitting down at an empty desk. "Looks pretty good in here though. I'll take the spot over there." He added pointing to an empty spot about 10 feet from where Daryl had set up. "It's claimed." Merle said looking closely at his brother then back to Beth.

"I made some, well it's like chili." Beth said picking up a tray of coffee cups she had found. "More like a spicy bean soup maybe." She started spooning the liquid into the mugs. "I just thought dinner might be nice." She added as she took two mugs off the tray and handed it to Merle. She took a pack of plastic forks out and added one to hers and Daryl's before handing the pack on. The men mumbled thanks out before digging in. Daryl sauntered over and sat beside Beth and tipped the mug back drinking the soup down. He noticed Merle watching him and Beth closely and shifted his eyes back to Beth. She had a love bite visible below her ear. Beth collected the forks and mugs back and dampened a few paper towels and went about tidying their dishes up.

"What did you do while I was gone?" Merle asked once Beth was out of earshot.

"Nothing." Daryl said. "I took care of supper who's taking watch tonight?" He asked loudly walking over to his tent. Beth followed him and Daryl held the flap open while she crawled in. "Well?"

"I'll take first." Merle said eying him. Daryl nodded and crawled in after Beth. He stretched out beside her and they lay together listening while the other set up where they would store they're things and sleep.

"I'll take you out when I go to piss later." Daryl said when Beth sat up to grab another panty liner. "I don't want you heading out alone now that they're here." Beth nodded and stuffed the liner in her shirt pocket.

"I'm already pretty light. " She said. Daryl nodded and picked up his knife to go over the nightly sharpening and cleaning he kept up. Beth handed hers over too, knowing there was something he found calming about the process. "I feel like I could sleep for days." Beth said softly trying to fill the quiet.

"We'll rest early tonight." Daryl mumbled. "Got a lot planned for tomorrow, mostly stuff to do around here." Beth nodded and started to go through the bag of clothes Daryl had grabbed from his storage unit. "You can have those." He said suddenly. Beth held on to a pair of flannel pajama pants. "I used to pull them on when we were hunting if it was really cold. Going to be too big, but at least it's real pants." Beth smiled and stood up, which apparently Daryl found amusing, that she could stand up in his tent without crouching. He watched while she shimmied out of the tight black yoga pants and pulled on the pajama pants. She rolled the waist down a few times and tightened the drawstring.

"Are you laughing at my panties?" She asked with a smile. "They were all I could find." They had little berries all over them and said "berrylicious" across her ass.

"Not this time. I was laughing at how short you are." Daryl admitted motioning to the small shopping bag that held their entire toiletry collection, which was a box of tissues, bar of soap, toothbrushes, mouthwash and her girly stuff. "Let's get ready for bed."

Beth wiped her brow across her shirtsleeve and continued to hold the pieces of wood while Daryl nailed everything together. They had already dug a pretty deep whole and he was building a toilet. Beth knew he was building it for her, so she wouldn't have to squat in the woods all winter. They had buckets of water in the one bathroom in the garage for especially miserable days, but everyone mostly went outside and she didn't want to draw attention to herself by being the only one who went inside.

"I can't wait to try out the rotisserie we built. I hope Merle catches something great." Beth whispered. Daryl grunted at her and lifted a few more boards from the broken pallet and started making a seat. His mind was on the men that were still lazing about inside the garage. When Beth had started on some oatmeal in the morning, Len had commented that it didn't seem she was making enough for everyone. Daryl had exploded and promised them all that he would never provide another joint meal again, not for greedy sum bitches. Joe had looked between the two men silently, but had said nothing. The other men had managed to find their own breakfasts and Beth's hands had shook as they ate. He hadn't believed her when she had claimed to be cold either. Truthfully he wouldn't stop her from making a joint pot of soup every few days for their nighttime meal, he'd rather not listen to the belly aching, but he was going to start making them trade for it. His mind was also on the fact that he had watched Beth pack up the rest of girly items. He planned on taking advantage.

"We're going out hunting." Daryl suddenly said. "As soon as we finish this."

"I thought Merle was out." Beth said as she helped him pick up the left over wood and tools.

"He's out in the woods getting high. He found his stash in our unit." Daryl said. "You want meat tonight we're going to have to catch it."

"We don't have to go out today, we can try it out later." Beth said handing over the pile in her arms as he loaded it in the back of their truck.

"May as well kill time doing something." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow and extra bolts. Beth nodded and grabbed her bag and a plastic one for the critters. They walked out in the woods in silence, found Merle passed out in a tree, and Beth had to smile when Daryl climbed up and made sure he was tied down safely. "Son of a bitch is out." He said leading her into the woods. Beth followed as quietly as possible and it paid off, soon enough they had 3 rabbits.

"We can head on back now. I got enough for us for a few days." Beth said as they made what she was pretty sure was their way back. She recognized a few landmarks, Daryl had told her to keep an eye open, that's how you found your way back. Daryl grabbed her arm and pointed down to the ground.

"Someone's following us." Daryl said loading his bow.

"Walker?" Beth asked hopefully. Daryl shook his head. "Not Merle?"

"Steps are too neat. Merle or a walker would be dragging their feet." Beth nodded her head and followed closer behind him. "Jesus. What the fuck is your problem asshole?" Daryl asked coming across Len.

"Hey you can't claim the woods. I need to eat too." Len said brushing past them. Daryl waited till he was a few yards away before leading Beth back through the woods.

"Wait, the garage is back that way." Beth said pointing to her left. "There's the peach tree." Daryl pulled her further way and then circled back. He pressed her against a tree and lifted her legs around his waist before attacking her mouth. "Oh." Beth said as he pressed her back and worked her buttons open again.

"Hush." Daryl said moving his mouth back to hers. Beth bit at his lip and moved against him.

"We shouldn't do this out here." Beth said suddenly. "What if someone's watching?"

"You can't be suggesting we do this in a tent." Daryl mumbled against her neck.

"I can be quiet." Beth promised before kissing him again. Daryl looked at her for a few minutes before letting her down to her feet.

"I doubt you can be quiet, but I did tell you I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do."

"No, I want to!" Beth said quickly. "Just not out here. It doesn't feel safe." Daryl nodded his head and let her try to get them back on track to the garage. He let Beth make her way inside and started skinning and cleaning the rabbits, being mindful skinning as he skinned them. They had salt, lots of it; he planned on drying the furs out. Beth could sew them together and that would make something warm and soft to sleep on, especially if he was able to eventual get big game like a deer.

"I got something you might want to trade some meat for." Joe said sitting across from Daryl and watching while he worked. Daryl ignored him and kept working. Joe tossed down a strip of condoms on top of the carcass of one of the rabbits.

"Who says I need that?" Daryl said mentally kicking himself in the back of the head.

"She don't look like the type of girl who'd let you fuck her in the ass." Joe said. Daryl was surprised at how possessive he suddenly got. He had just gotten used to how protective he was towards the girl, but now that he wanted her the thought of anyone even thinking of her like that seemed to just set him off.

"Probably not." Daryl said. "I only caught three. Me, Beth and Merle."

"She won't eat a whole one, let her and Merle share. He won't know you caught three." Joe added. He tossed another strip down. "Or was I just not offering enough?" Beth made her way back out with the pot of left over chili.

"I think I'll add my share in with this." She said lifting it to the outside burner they had fashion by the rotisserie. "Oh hello Sir." She said to Joe quickly sitting beside Daryl. He had pocketed the condoms to save her some embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm talking trades right now. You and me are going to be splitting the biggest rabbit. Adding it to our leftovers seems like the best bet." Daryl said pointing to the two other rabbits. "One of those to your liking?" Joe pointed to the next largest. "You want to cook it?"

"I'll let you grill it up for me." Joe said winking at Beth and leaving them alone.

"Did he have something good?" Beth asked stirring the chili up. Daryl nodded and waited for her to question him more, ready to yell at that he was in charge. "I'm lad you got something for yourself, you're always coming back with things for me or Merle. You need to treat yourself to." She added as so scrapped at a log to get some kindling like he had taught her.

"Figured it was time." Daryl said taking the water bottle from her and drinking deeply before getting to work lighting the fire. He built up the logs and sat back. "Probably could have held out for more."

"You'll have more to trade when we hunt tomorrow." Beth said sitting back with him and leaning her head against his shoulder. Had she always been this clingy? He wondered. Yeah she really had been, as soon as she had decided to trust him and that she liked him she'd curl against him and hold his hand, he barely noticed that anymore, except when he eventually had to let her hand go. "The next run we go on? I thought of something I'd like." Jesus Daryl thought one blowjob and she was going to start asking for useless shit. "It's just we've read all of the last book we found. Maybe we can look for another?"

"Yeah I was thinking that same thing." Daryl said relieved and a little mad at himself for jumping to the wrong conclusions. Beth hummed quietly beside him, and it wasn't till he was rock hard that he realized she was humming the same song she had hummed with him in her mouth. "What are you humming?" he asked as he turned the meat.

"The Parting Glass." Beth said as she got up and stirred the chili. Daryl watched while she pulled her sleeves down and lifted the pot off the flames. "It'll over cook. I'll put back once the meat's cooked." She said softly before sitting next to him. "And joy be with you all." She sang softly.

Beth and Daryl had long finished their meal, but Merle had made it back and they had sat with him while he ate, and then the other men had come out to join them around the dying fire and Daryl just wanted brawl with them all. All he wanted was to crawl into his tent place a hand over Beth's mouth and fuck her till they both couldn't walk. Apparently Joe and Merle thought this was a good time to go over jobs and responsibilities. Daryl worked it out that he would go on runs and hunt for less watches, he promised 2 evening meals a week for everyone, besides that, you were on your own. Beth leaned over and whispered that she was going to go get ready for bed. Daryl kept an eye on her as she washed the now empty pot out in the stream and dampened a few rags. He knew she would clean herself up as best she could and he felt bad that they had to leave the sharecroppers house. It had a fucking water pump and tub. He stood up and stalked off and pissed into some bushes.

"And what pray tell has you in a mood?" Merle asked as he joined him.

"Just think we had a better spot on the farm." Daryl said shaking off. "We need to call more shots. We know more." Daryl said again before walking back to the fire. "I'm hitting it too. I'll be heading out early. I want to hunt and check out a few cabins. I find anything good I'll put some toward the communal food supply." He said turning to leave. "Any cigarettes or booze is mine though. Anything girly is for Beth." The men nodded. Daryl was actually unselfish about any booze he found, mainly cause he didn't drink to get loaded. He'd fill a flask and them pass it on. Little sips when things really sucked. He crawled into the tent and immediately slid up behind Beth and worked her shirt open again. "You're missing spots with this on." He said kissing her neck.

"I didn't want to get totally nude if you weren't in here. Just in case." She added letting him push the shirt from her shoulders. Daryl took the clothes from her and wiped down her back, sliding the damp cloth around and wiping down her chest and stomach.

"Go lie against the pillow, I want to clean up too." He could smell mint on her breath, so he knew she had likely dipped the toothbrush in the mouthwash and scrubbed away. He was constantly looking out for toothpaste, but he figured people that couldn't trap or hunt were likely eating it. Beth laid down on her stomach, not wanting to be totally exposed waiting while he cleaned up. She watched over her shoulder while he wiped down his chest and neck.

"Do you want me to wipe down your back?" Beth asked softly. She knew he had a thing about his scars. She had seen them, but he hadn't liked it.

"Maybe next time." Daryl said wiping at his dirty arms again. Beth grabbed another cloth and poured some water on it and handed it back. Daryl scrubbed up, tossing the rags to the door of the tent before stretching out and flipping her over. "Don't move. Just want to look." Beth blushed and tried to fight the urge to cover herself.

"You've seen me before."

"Wasn't looking then." Daryl said taking in her pale glory. She obviously must have waxed before, he could make out that she used to have a landing strip, there were only a few hairs, proving that she was a real blonde anywhere besides the strip that was overgrown, while he wouldn't call her busty, her tits looked like they were just begging, begging to be in his mouth. She had goosebumps on her arms and legs and she was rubbing at them. He took pity on her being cold placing one knee between hers and stretching on top of her and placing some weight against her torso. "You'll be quiet?" Beth nodded and closed her eyes when he pecked her on the lips before moving his mouth to her neck and collarbone. She sighed quietly and whimpered, barely audibly, as he licked and sucked at her nipples. They were painful hard little points by the time he finally left them alone and kissed down her stomach, paying her belly button attention, probing it with his tongue. "You still going to mind me if I tell you to do something?" Daryl asked leaning up and looking her in the eye.

"Yes Mr. Dixon." Beth said softly, trying to be quiet. Daryl kissed her again and moved back down her body. He arranged her legs so her knees were bent. He grabbed both her ankles and looked at her.

"Spread you legs." He said as he lifted. Beth helped him move her legs, keeping them bent once he placed them back on the ground. Daryl smoothed his fingers over her outer lips a few times before letting his pinky dip between them and lightly drag over her inner ones. "Think you could spread them wider." He commented looking up. Beth nodded and let him push her knees towards her chest, she turned bright read when she realized her outer lips spread apart leaving her wide open to his gaze. "Better." Daryl said lowering his head and kissing at her inner thighs. Beth moved one hand from beside her and quickly brought it over her mouth, moaning softly into it. Daryl looked up and smiled before using his tongue and licking all over and around her clit to get it wet before sucking it into his mouth. Beth held her breath and grabbed him by the hair with her free hand, holding him against her. Daryl continued to lap at her as he slid a finger into her and pushed. Beth squeezed his finger and whimpered around her hand. "Turn your face into the pillow." Daryl ordered flipping her on to her knees and hauling her ass into the air. Beth buried her face in the pillow, and moaned softly as he continued to lap and finger her pussy. Daryl stopped once she rocked away from him. He rubbed her spine and let her catch her breath, rolling her back over after wiping his face off. He pulled one of the condoms out and held it up. "Do you still—"

"Yes, right now." Beth whispered sitting up and undoing his belt faster that he expected. Daryl let her slid the condom on before pulling her into his lap.

"Do you know how to ride a cock?" He asked as he ran his head along her slit. Beth nodded eagerly at him. This was something Jimmy had said she was born to do, cause of all her horseback riding. She was surprised when Daryl after, spreading her legs and sliding into her stayed sitting up. "Get to ridding then." He said lifting her a few times. Beth bit her lip at the angle he kept by staying upright and started to move at a steady pace. Daryl squeezed her breast and alternated which one he sucked on; it was like he was trying to suck the nipple clean off her body. Beth reached between them and glided her fingers over herself. Daryl looked down and watched her light teasing movements as he thumbed over the nipples that were slick from his mouth. "Let me." He said sticking his thumb in her mouth. "Get it wet." Beth laved at his tongue and pressed her mouth against his to hold back a gutted moan as soon as he pressed his moist thumb against her and circled it.

"Please, please." She whispered against his mouth as he breathed deeply. She was soaking his thighs, he was tempted to role them off the sleeping bag in case she squirted but he couldn't be bothered. It was almost painful when she clenched around him and came; he swallowed her screams, and continued to lightly move his hips as she caught her breath. Daryl moved the hand on her clit down and held the condom as he slid out, he'd go all night with the condom on. He was relieved when Beth seemed to understand and slightly even more aroused when she sat up and pulled the condom off and buried him down her throat, sucking deeply and moving her head. He'd be timing her cycle, there was no way he was not going to be bare in her. He held her in place as he shot down her throat. She pushed herself up and fell back on her side, smiling with her eyes closed. "That felt amazing." She said softly, Daryl barely heard her. He pulled his pants back up, not bothering to wipe himself off and pulled the sleeping bag over her. He wanted her naked body against him. "Should I get dressed?"

"I didn't say you could now did I?" Daryl said running his hand up and down her back. Beth shook her head and cuddled closer to him. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Not yet." Beth answered honestly. Daryl sighed. He knew she'd get cold.

"I just want to hold you for a few minutes." He said. "I like you naked like this." Beth blushed again.

"Okay." She said kissing his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the End of the World Chapter 5

Daryl was getting into the habit of morning indulgences. Not just the cigarettes, Beth had found him another two packs in a cabin they had come across and with the trapping and hunting he was bringing in the others usually had other luxuries they'd trade for food in addition to the communal meals he and Beth were still making. He was living out almost every fantasy he had ever had with Beth. She had let him hold her hands above her while he fucked her, she had stayed naked for a 24 hour period when they waited out a herd on a run in an abandoned shed and any position that he folded or guided her into she stayed in. He rolled over and spooned her, knowing she'd wake up willing. She was always so willing. He'd think she was faking an interest but she never asked him for anything and she reached for him enough that he knew she wanted it too. There was just something about the end of the world that seemed to make people want to fuck, her words, not his. She had told him about her sister randomly hooking up with a stranger on their farm. Sure enough she woke and started pulling off her nighty.

"Good morning." She whispered turning her head and propping it on his bicep. Daryl leaned over and kissed her deeply while lifting her top leg up and lining himself up.

"You ready?" He asked against her mouth. He hoped she was, he was rock hard and while not opposed to foreplay, especially not eating her out, he really wanted inside her. Other than Merle, the other men had ventured off to a near by neighborhood in search of more supplies so they could be a little louder. Beth nodded and reached for one of their condoms, handing it back to him. Daryl tore it open carefully, he had been in such a rush the night before he had ripped and destroyed one of their condoms he didn't plan on making that mistake again he thought as he slid it on before sliding in with a groan. He placed his chin on her shoulder and gazed down, watching as he moved in and out of her slowly.

"Isn't my leg heavy?" Beth asked between tiny moans. Daryl shook his head lightly; she had threaded a hand through his hair and was holding on pretty tightly.

"Like watching as your pretty pussy get wetter." He said, knowing that she got off on him talking. He groaned at her squeezing him. He leaned down and probed her mouth with his tongue. "Put your foot on my leg to keep yourself spread." He instructed. He kept thrusting slowly so she could balance and moved his hand to her breast, alternating which one he teased. Beth whined and moved her own free hand to her center and circled lightly.

"Daryl I'm going to—" Beth said breathlessly.

"I know." He said slowing down and letting her ride the waves of her orgasm out.

"I'm going to take care of you, just give me a minute." Beth said clutching at his hand that was still plucking at her nipples, holding flat against her breast. Daryl smiled into her neck; Beth always finished him off with her mouth or her hands or both unless he finished in the condom. He kept thrusting his hips slightly. "I mean if you want me to." Beth biting her lip as she felt her walls quivering again.

"Want you to get on top, face my feet so I can stare at your sweet ass." Daryl said holding her by the waist as he rolled on his back, not letting himself slip out of her tight warmness. Beth carefully sat up and leaned forward, placing her hands on his thighs and carefully started to grind and bounce. "You weren't lying when you said you knew how to ride." He said gripping her cheeks and squeezing. "I know why they call it cowgirl now." Beth whined loudly and bounced harder, making Daryl start muttering curse words over and over before he pulled her down hard and lifted his hips, filling the condom. Beth stood on her knees and carefully let him slip out before lying back on top of him so she could catch her breath. Daryl took advantage and dragged his hands over her body, caressing her softly before rolling on his side and leaning over to kiss her.

"I know you two think your being discreet and quiet but if I have to hear her come one more time, I'll be expecting more than a radio show." Merle said. Beth blushed and looked at Daryl as he rolled his eyes. They heard the faint sounds of the trucks coming back and quickly dressed. He didn't know if them coming back was a good thing or not.

"I know it's a sin, but I was hoping they wouldn't come back." Beth softly. Her kind heart always surprised Daryl. Every single one of those men were more than willing to hold her down and take turns with her, against her will, and she still felt bad hoping to be away from them.

"I don't think God would hold it against you." Daryl mumbled leaving her in the tent and making his way out to help Merle with the garage door. His truck would be placed back where they had taken it from and he'd have his choice of two items for letting them borrow it. Beth soon followed him and went over to the table she had set up with bags of soil. She had cut the top off and planted seeds for vegetables and fruit in the bags and they had already sprouted. She carefully weeded the very few weeds from the bags as Daryl eyed the truck beds. Beth started a light watering, ignoring the glances from the men.

"Some coward scum killed Lou while he was on a toilet. House wasn't empty. Tony here, he saw him, a kid and some black woman escaping." Joe said slapping the hood of the car. "We're going to track them and teach them a lesson." Beth hands started to shake and she looked at Daryl. She immediately felt guilty again; at first she thought it might have been Rick, Carl and Lori, but upon hearing the lady was black she was fairly certain it wasn't her family or a member of her group.

"It could be dangerous." Merle said. "We ain't too inclined to leave our camp."

"I think they have a camp nearby." Joe said looking at Daryl. "You seen any sign of people?"

"Not living people." Daryl said motioning to Beth to come stand with him.

"That son of a bitch left Lou to turn." Len added. "Had to put him down."

"That's terrible." Beth said softly, thinking of how Andréa had to put her mother down when Shane had opened the barn, how her mother hadn't been her mother anymore, how she had grabbed her and wanted to rip the flesh from Beth's body when she had run to her.

"What would you know about it? You have a hard time putting down a walker you don't even know." Tony snapped.

"Shut your mouth." Daryl said. "She's emphasizing with you." He said reaching in and grabbing 2 fluffy pillows. "I'll take these as payment for using my truck and gas." Daryl said handing the pillows to Beth. She got his point and quickly went back to their tent and went inside. "I'm sharing my transportation and feeding you and you snap at my woman when she's being nice to you?" Daryl said walking up to Tony and getting in his face.

"Whoa there son." Joe said pulling Daryl back. "Emotions are high, I'm sure Tony didn't mean to snap."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't feel like going out hunting." Daryl said walking over to the tent and zipping himself in. he heard Merle say he'd go out and check the snares and traps.

"Daryl you don't need to not head out." Beth said softly as she tidied up the tent and made their bed.

"I don't got to help assholes that don't deserve it neither." Daryl said plopping down and their new pillows and picking up the book they were reading. Beth settled against him and relaxed, nodding when Daryl would glance down before turning the pages. "I'll head out and get us a squirrel or a rabbit, something." He said softly.

"I can make fried rice with the sesame oil and soy sauce we found." He nodded turned his head kissing her forehead. "I got some green onions already in the garden."

"I didn't think anything would grow. I was going to cuss you out for making me haul all those bags of dirt here." Daryl admitted.

"I told you, the carrots will just be smaller, since they can't grow down as far. Potatoes too." Beth said softly. "Peas, beans everything above ground should be fine. "It'll help us get through the winter, I'm just glad it's staying warm enough in here for things to grow." Daryl nodded and let her get up and head out to the common area.

"You're doing a lot you know." Merle said from the sidelines. "Helping us out o survive."

"I just want to be useful." Beth said softly as she trailed her hand along the jars of home canned food she and Daryl and brought back from the cabin. She pulled out a jar of tomatoes and cabbage and grabbed two small bags of rice. "You be careful out there." She added as he made his way out to check the snares.

"So you cooking for all of us?" Len asked walking up to her.

"I thought I'd try and my something with this and whatever Merle can find." Beth said walking around the table to put distance between them.

"All of us are starving, we were out working for the past few days." Len said.

"Yeah well you should have eaten and taken care of yourselves out there." Daryl said coming out of the tent. "I told you not to fucking talk to her." He added as he gathered some of the dry logs and started towards the backdoor.

"Ain't any harm in talking." Len said walking away. Beth grabbed one of their pots and followed Daryl with her supplies.

"I'm sorry, I know you said not to talk to them." Beth said as she started placing the supplies on the table.

"You can talk to whoever you want. Just didn't like the way he was talking to you." Daryl said as he took her make shift measuring cup and filled it at the stream.

"People can change. Who knows, maybe eventually, I mean, they could have a good side. If things could get a little back to normal."

"Some people aren't they way they are just cause the world's ending." Daryl said. Beth looked down and focused on preparing dinner.

"People, I think there are still good in most people though." Beth said. "I mean you stopped and saved me, Glenn, he didn't run when him and Maggie ran into walkers—"

"That's two people. I've run into a lot more bad ones." Daryl said hefting the pot on so the rice could cook.

"There's still time." Beth said smiling at him and trying to pry the top of the tomatoes and cabbage. Daryl took the jar from her and popped the top off. Daryl went over and started filling the water cooler jugs they had emptied while Beth added a carton of veggie broth to the jar of garden veggies. If Merle can back with any game it'd be a pretty decent supper. He heard some rustling in the woods and turned to see Merle making his way back empty handed.

"Either animals have evolved and know how to set off our snares or someone else already cleared them out. I'm going to head back out further and try hunting us some protein down." He said picking up a compound bow and some arrows. Daryl frowned and looked at the men as they gathered outside and started in on their daily chores. Did one of them go out and steal the meat? There really wasn't a point, Beth used what they snared for communal meals, and they'd be stealing from themselves. It meant someone else likely had a camp close by and was benefitting from stealing from the group.

"Should we move the snares?" Beth asked walking over beside him and sliding her arm around his waist. Daryl shook his head and kept his hands on his hips. "Should we go out and help Merle?"

"Nah. Even if he don't find anything, we'll head out tomorrow for a full day now that everyone's back to protect the garage." Daryl grumbled removing Beth's arm from around his waist. Beth smiled at him and went about putting more drinking water on to boil and another pot on that Daryl knew she'd use to clean herself up. "You want me to get out the laundry tub?" he asked.

"I think we're good for another few days." Beth decided looking over at the bag they had hung out side. "It's only half full." Beth said siting down and humming as she picked at her nails. "I hope if there is someone with a camp close by, well maybe they've seen my family and can tell us they're alive."

"You mean were alive last they saw." Len added with menacing glee. "Just so you know, even if it turns out to be your family, they stole from us."

"They stole from Daryl." Beth corrected. "You've still gotten and are going to get you quota. It'll be up to Daryl if he wants to do anything." Beth said softly but firmly.

"Not going to be up to him if we claim them though is it?" Len shot back.

"You're not my dad's type." Beth shot back. Len stood up and started towards her but stopped when Daryl threw the knife he was holding right in front of him. Len looked up and saw he had another ready to throw.

"No." Daryl said waiting till Len backed off again. He gave Beth a looks and she lowered her head and wiped at her eyes.

"Rick, Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, my Daddy, they aren't alone. Andrea, Lori, Carl, my sister, Jimmy they all could still be together. You won't win a fight against them." Beth said looking at Len, Joe, Tony and Bob. "Think about that before you lay an unwanted hand on me."

"What makes you so sure it's even them?" Joe asked, talking for the first time.

"I don't." Beth admitted. "I just know that they're still out there and alive. I would feel it if they were gone." Beth said turning her back and stirring the rice. Daryl kept his eyes on the men. He walked over and stood with Beth.

"I didn't think I had to tell you to watch your tone around men like that." He said barely above a whisper. Beth wiped at her cheeks again. "They're trying to make you lose it. You think Merle and I would stand by while they rape your father?" Daryl added reaching out and grabbing her chin. He knew the men would think he was disciplining her, but her subtly rubbed his thumb along her chin. "Joe wouldn't go for it."

"What about Maggie and the other women?" Beth asked pulling her head away.

"You said they can take care of themselves right?" Daryl asked. Beth nodded.

"They're stronger than me." She said looking over his shoulder. "Merle's back." She added moving away from him and accepting the already skinned and butchered meat and seasoning before placing it on the grill.

"You see any tracks out there that don't belong to us?" Daryl asked.

"Foot prints about the same size and bigger than ours, nothing small like hers." Merle said. "Could be a scouting team from a camp near by. We might want to start venturing a bit further into the woods, or we might not. Depends. We do need to know who's out there. We don't want them deciding to scout a bit further either, not till we know what kind of power they have." Daryl nodded and watched while Beth continued to work on their meal.

"Maybe we leave and find another spot." Daryl said chewing his thumb.

"Ain't sure there's another spot close to water, the highway and woods. We'd be giving up a lot." Merle said. "She won't leave you, you know that right?"

"If she finds her family you really think they're going to take all of us in?" Daryl said. "You think they're going to be happy about her fucking me?"

"I think they'll be glad she's alive and that we know how to survive. You think they're doing as well she is with us?"

"Maybe. She's told me a bit about them."

"Yeah and I've eavesdropped. Two cops, a Chinese kid and some boy from the hood."

"Glenn's Korean." Beth said moving between them. "They're good people, they'd let anyone I vouched for in. We let them in on the farm."

"Go on and finish up dinner. We'll talk later." Daryl said. Beth walked over and started shredding the meat before adding it to the pot of veggies. "We got to lose the others. " Daryl added filling Merle in on the outburst Beth had and how he thought it might be a matter of time before Len or someone else tried to make a move.

"Just make them think you're handling her." Merle said. "Keep them awake for once instead of me. Don't tell me she's not well versed on faking it."

"Shut up." Daryl said turning to the tree line and stomping off to take a piss. He'd have to run the idea by Beth.


	6. Chapter 6

It's the End of the World (As We Know It) Chapter 6

Daryl wandered up and down the aisle of the abandoned store with Beth picking over anything useful that they could find. It was one of those bullshit stores that Daryl never would have shopped in. Designer clothing, jewelry, skincare, makeup and home goods, all priced at about 10 times what they were actually worth. A rotting former employee emerged from behind a rack of clothing so Daryl quickly stabbed it through the eye and pushed it back so Beth could continue to push the cart they were loading. $10 for dried gourmet pasta; carbonated water that would just make them thirstier and some chocolate were added before Beth made her way over to the clothing section.

"Girl what are you doing?" Daryl asked as she peeled off the clothes she had on in the lingerie section, stripping down quickly and placing her boots in the cart.

"Getting a few new outfits." Beth said pulling the tags off a pair of black silk panties and using some tool she had found to take off the security devices. She removed the tags from 3 more pairs and tossed them in the cart before moving over to a table of bras and pulling one on and adding another one to the cart. Daryl watched as she tossed a pack of boxer briefs into the cart for him and stopped while she shopped around in peace, tossing a pairs of skinny jeans into the cart and pulling another pair on before sitting on a randomly placed armchair that looked like it was made for a child but that cost $990 dollars to pull on knee socks and her boots.

"We should head over to the jackets. You still need one." Beth nodded but made her way over to a rack of sporty clothing and pulled on a three quarter length baseball shirt before following him and tossing a few more randomly grabbed shirts into the cart and wandering over to the bedding section. Daryl rolled his eyes and tossed a warm felt lined coat with fake fur around the collar for himself and the only coat that looked like it would fit Beth without being too bulky, a purple/pink colored number that he pulled right off a mannequin, along with a matching scarf and beret. Beth came back over with the cart and a few more gourmet non-perishable items and her best find, an actual hiking backpack.

"Best thing you found all day." Daryl said picking it up and looking it over. "Why'd you cram all these comforters in the cart? We got a sleeping bag." Daryl said stuffing the coats in.

"The ground's hard. I figured enough of them would be kind of like having a bed." Beth said grabbing a liter of artisan olive oil infused with sweet red pepper. "Keep the cold from our bones maybe too." Daryl grunted and steered the cart around to the front of the store to check the parking lot before they made their way back to the truck to load it with their haul. Beth looked longingly at the bed that was made up with beautiful sheets, pillows and blankets depicting a Paris sky. "I wish this was a safe place."

"It ain't." Daryl said pushing the cart through the door and up to the truck. Beth quickly caught up with him and hosted herself up so Daryl could hand her things and she could pull them up the tailgate. "Let's hope Merle managed to get us some meat today."

"He seemed kinda out of it." Beth said as she tossed the health care items into a canvas bag.

"He's coming down. Ran out of his stash." Daryl said. "Be best if he can keep busy till he ain't tweaking anymore." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow and taking out a walker that was approaching them before loading the last of the haul and helping Beth back down. "Go on get in the truck." Daryl said stalking off for his arrow. Daryl eyed the parking lot and surrounding streets as he quickly grabbed the arrow and got into the truck with Beth and drove off quickly.

"What's going on? Why are we rushing?" Beth asked quickly buckling up, something she hadn't bothered to do before, rationalizing that they were the only ones on the road.

"Felt like someone was watching us." Daryl said keeping his eye on the rearview mirror. Beth turned in her seat and focused behind them. "You see anything?" Beth shook her head and Daryl slowed down a bit, turning into an opening and pulling into the forest, where they would be concealed from anyone that might come along the road. "Lets wait a few minutes, see if anyone goes by." Beth sat still with her eyes glued to the road.

"Maybe it was just a walker?" Beth asked after a few minutes. Daryl shook his head.

"Walkers make noise. They don't got no reason to be quiet." Daryl said softly, scanning around their parked truck before looking back to the road.

"What if it was a good person?" Beth asked causing Daryl to shoot her a look.

"A good person would have made sure you were ok after seeing who you were with." Daryl said

"So you're saying a good person would judge you without meeting you?" Beth asked. "I don't think so. Daryl they would have seen that I was comfortable with you and not being forced to be there."

"If it wasn't doomsday, sure. In this world they'd think a girl like you didn't have no other choice. I mean you kinda didn't. You wanted to go off and keep looking when I found you. I didn't let you."

"To keep me safe. Daryl I'd be dead if you hadn't stopped me from going off." Beth said. "Yeah you made me come with you but you never made me do anything I didn't want to do."

"Still wasn't your choice. At least not at first." Daryl said chewing his fingers. Beth sighed. "What?"

"You're really stubborn you know that?" Beth said leaning her back against the passenger door. "Just accept it. You're a good guy." Daryl kept his eyes on the road and ignored her. "Even if you're giving me the silent treatment."

"Being a good guy in a crisis isn't the same as being a good guy. I wasn't a good guy before." Daryl said starting the truck back up. He pulled out slowly and checked to make sure no one was around before pulling out to the road. "If you had been stranded on the side of the road or lost in the woods and there weren't walkers around I probably wouldn't have helped you. I mean Merle, he ain't ever, well as far as I know, raped anyone or anything like that, but it ain't like he's a ladies man. I never stopped him from being a dick to ladies before."

"Why not?" Beth asked curling her legs up and resting her chin on her knee.

"What do you mean? Girls that hung around him knew what he was. They don't want that kind of attention they need to be smart enough to stay away. You don't got a choice, like I said."

"Maybe they found your brother charming and attractive."

"Maybe they liked the drugs he had and he knew it." Daryl snapped at her. Beth turned her eyes to the road and let Daryl stew. "Look I don't feel much like arguing with you alright?" Beth nodded her head and turned so she was sitting properly and put her seatbelt on. Daryl exhaled deeply and tried to enjoy the silence. Once they arrived Beth got out of the truck and started lugging in all of the duvets she had loaded into the back of the truck.

"Some of those for us?" Len asked walking up to Beth.

"No, and back the fuck off." Beth said tossing them into their tent. "You all have sleeping bags, if you want more comfort go out and get it on your runs." She said brushing past him and walking out for the rest of her comfort items.

"What'd you do to piss her off little brother?" Merle teased. "You come after three pumps again?"

"Fuck off Merle.' Daryl said adding the food items to the shelves were Beth kept everything. She tossed the rest of her things in the tent and zipped herself inside.

"Hey! What about feeding us blondie?!" Merle said walking towards the tent. "I trapped some critters and they're ready to go!"

"You weren't starving before me, you won't starve now! Do it yourself." Beth mumbled as she started spreading the duvets on the floor of the tent one on top of the other. She placed the pillows back and stripped down to her t-shirt and panties and crawled into bed and threw the sleeping bag over herself before picking up their book. She put it back down, she knew Daryl enjoyed reading with her and didn't want to spoil that for him. She ignored the tent being unzipped and rolled on her side and faced the side of the tent. Daryl tossed a pack of jerky beside her and a fruit leather. "Thanks." Beth said leaving them beside her.

"Come on Beth. You were nagging me. I don't, I'm not good at being someone's friend alright?" Beth sat up and glared at him.

"Daryl do you think we're just friends?" Beth said, keeping her voice down. "You are more than that to me."

"What's wrong with being friends?" Daryl asked looking down. "I mean you know friends with benefits I guess."

"Daryl is that all we are? Fuck buddies?" Beth asked again. "So you'd be alright if I wanted to have the same arrangement with someone else? Cause I would not be alright with you fucking another woman, if we come across one."

"No, I claimed you. Those other guys, just no Beth. You can't fuck anyone else." Daryl said plopping down beside her.

"So what? I'm your woman now?" Beth asked poking him in the chest. "You say we're just friends, but I can't be with anyone else?"

"Yeah. That's what I said. I won't be with anyone else neither." Daryl said catching her little hand to stop the poking. Beth struggled against him a bit before settling and looking down. "I treat you alright don't I?" Beth nodded and brushed her lips against the fist that was holding her hand still.

"Would it kill you to admit that I'm your girlfriend?" Beth asked softly. Daryl chuckled and earned her tugging her fists free and few more pokes and thumps before he could catch them again.

"I'm too damn old for a girlfriend and it's not like we can go on dates."

"We have dates all the time. We take walks in the woods, we just went shopping and we have dinner together often." Beth argued.

"Jesus Baby Brother just tell her what she wants to hear or shut her up!" Merle said slapping the tent.

"Mind your business!" Daryl hollered back. "You know this is a lot closer to an actual bed now." Daryl said getting comfortable.

"You thought I was wasting space? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause there weren't no walkers around and you didn't make me load it into the truck." Daryl admitted. "Glad I didn't say nothing."

"Me too." Beth said. They listened as the door shut again and Beth laid her head on Daryl's shoulder. "I think they're all outside cooking." Daryl sniffed the air.

"Meat's cooking for sure." He said softly tilting his head to listen carefully. "Might be on our own in here." Daryl said eying Beth. "Why?"

"You should check." Beth said lifting her hips and sliding her panties off by straightening her legs straight into the air, and sliding them slowly down and off. "So we can have make-up sex."

"How's that different then regular sex?" Daryl asked sitting up and making his way over to the zipper.

"It's more intense, slower." Beth said rolling over on her knees and leaning down on her elbows, sliding her knees apart slowly. "Tell me when to stop." She said lowering her upper body slowly. Daryl stuck his head outside the tent and did a quick look around.

"Don't move." He said zipping the tent back up and crawling up behind her. He started rolling her shirt up her body. "Lift those arms up." He said sliding it completely off. Daryl grabbed one of her hands and brought it between her legs. "Come on girl, play with that pussy." He whispered leaning towards her ears. Beth hummed and lightly traced over herself a few times before arching her back a bit more and spreading her lips open. Daryl leaned down and placed a kiss on her fingers before suddenly grabbing her hips and keeping her still while he licked and sucked softly on her clit. "Quiet down." Daryl chided sliding his own fingers against her and kissing her back. Beth whined loudly turned around pushing Daryl back gently till he was flat on his back. He helped her swing herself over his face and pulled her flush against his mouth and moved one hand up quickly over her mouth to muffle her whimpers.

"Oh!" Beth said working her mouth free and sliding her hands through his hair. She started moving lightly against his tongue. Beth tightened the hold on his hair and shuddered slightly as Daryl held her up a bit, stopping her from grinding down as hard. Beth purred as she stretched out on top of him and kissed him softly as she caught her breath. Beth grabbed Daryl's hands and moved them to his pants. "Off. Take them off. I have no control over my limbs right now." She said between nips and kisses against his neck. Daryl rolled them over and got his pants off and leaned back to slip on a condom. He reached down with his free hand and teased one of her nipples as he guided himself into her. Beth reached up and dragged him back against her and locked her legs around his thighs. "Like this. Grind against me." She said against his mouth

Daryl leaned against her and circled his hips slowly a few times before parting her lips with his tongue and kissing her, trying to find a rhythm she loved. He felt a familiar gush of wetness against his thighs and smirked against her lips as he moved. "Like that?" He asked moving his mouth to her neck, right below her ear. Beth nodded and moved with him. "Good girl." Daryl cooed smoothing her hair back and watching her eyes drift shut as she bit her bottom lip. Daryl started to lean back but Beth grabbed his waist and kept him close.

'Go harder like this. You won't hurt me, we're not on the hard ground." Beth said threading her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Daryl gripped her shoulder and gave her a tentative thrust. Beth pouted back at him "Harder." She whispered. Daryl held her still and moved as hard as he dared. "God just like that." Beth whispered into his shoulder.

"I told you quiet." Daryl said sliding his hand over her mouth. He felt her smile against his palm as he moved. Beth whimpered as she came, finally releasing the hold her had on his hair and lowering her legs from where they were rapped around him. "You going to make me come now?" Daryl asked as he slowed down. Beth pushed on his shoulders, biting her lip as he pulled out of her. Beth kept pushing till Daryl was flat on his back.

"How?" Beth asked peering down at him as she kneeled beside him, stroking over his chest. Daryl smirked up at her and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Beth caught it and gave it a quick suck before moving to kneel between his legs. She pulled the condom off and looked up.

"You really going make me tell you what to do?" Daryl asked smoothing his hand over her cheek. He quickly got an idea. "A good girl would remember her lessons." Beth fought the little grin that threatened her face and lowered her mouth and started working him over. "Daryl breathed deeply and muttered some encouragement to her.

"Shh." Beth said leaning up as she worked him with her hand and giggled at the look he gave her. Daryl was about to say something but he grabbed Beth and pulled her up and flipped the blanket over them. "What are you doing?" Beth asked reaching down to stroke him.

"We ain't alone in here no more." Daryl said stilling her hand and whispering into her hair. Beth circled his head with her thumb till he let her hand free and continued to squeeze and stroke his length.

"So be quiet." Beth said kissing his neck and working her hand. She grabbed a face cloth and laid it over his stomach, pulling their sleeping bag out of the way. Daryl tilted her face up and kissed her deeply. Beth kept her wrist moving till he came across his stomach, she quickly wiped him clean and tossed the face cloth in with all their dirty laundry. "I need a bath." Beth said laying beside him and snuggling in.

"Gonna have to settle for a wipe down till it's spring." Daryl said. "Creek's too cold." Daryl added pulling his shirt closed and reaching for his pants. Beth followed suit and dressed in her pajama pants and a hoodie, intent on snuggling in when they heard arguing.

"I know it Joe! I grabbed them hoping she'd want to trade! She's the only on that would have any interest in it!" Len said.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as Daryl held her behind him. Joe reached over and grabbed the messenger bag that Beth used and dumped it out. Sure enough a travel pack of tampons feel out.

"You see? She fucking owes me." Len said sneering at her.

"I didn't take that!" Beth said. "No look, I keep everything I need in the lock box in the back of the truck." Beth said pointing to the truck. "I'm not even on my period right now."

"Len?" Joe said turning to look at him.

"Either she took it or he did." Len said. "I want what's due to me."

"Don't you call my brother a tampon thief." Merle said. "She has she didn't take."

"I didn't take it neither. We go on our own runs you lying sun of a bitch." Daryl said opening the lock box and showing Joe the stock Beth had of panty liners, tampons and bigger first aid items.

Beth didn't like the way Joe was looking between Len and them. She started to tremble.

"Boys we got a no god rat among us." Joe said. "We best take care before it spreads it's bullshit in our place."


End file.
